veepfandomcom-20200215-history
Selina Meyer
Selina Catherine Meyer '''(née Eaton; born 1967) is the main character of the HBO original series ''Veep'''. She served as the 45th President of the United States, having been elevated from the position of Vice President of the United States after the resignation of Stuart Hughes. Prior to this, she served as a United States Senator from Maryland. She is a member of the Blue Party. The show's opening sequence briefly details Meyer's political career, which has since been elaborated on. After at least once failed one for both State Senate in Maryland and United States Congress from Maryland, Meyer is eventually elected as a Senator. She campaigned for President in the 2012 Presidential Election, and is initially see as a strong potential president. She ultimately loses in the primaries to Stuart Hughes, and becomes his running mate. When he decides not to seek a second term, she subsequently campaigns in the 2016 U.S. Presidential Election. After three years of serving as his Vice President, she ascends to the presidency after his resignation. However, after the tied Election, she loses the Presidency to Laura Montez. Her Presidency is considered to be among the worst of all-time, with Meyer being ranked 43rd out of 44 Presidents in terms of effectiveness. Meyer is portrayed by actress Julia Louis-Dreyfus and makes her first appearance in Fundraiser. Early life Selina was born in 1967 to Catherine Calvert Eaton and businessman Gordon Dunn Eaton and raised in Chevy Chase, Maryland. Meyer was born into a wealthy family and had a horse as a pet growing up, something that is mocked as showing how out of touch she is in Alicia. She had a difficult relationship with her exacting and controlling mother, who criticized her weight and would not let her use the "good" piano; this is something she remembers with bitterness at her mother's funeral in Mother. In Kissing Your Sister, Selina reveals that her political career was sparked by her father who introduced her to Nixon and told Selina that, like Nixon, she was not well-liked but she was respected. Her father died in 1979. Selina attended Smith College. She was previously a lawyer in the early 1990s and worked at a firm, as revealed in Mommy Meyer, and was a member of a "gang" with three other friends: Anna, Sarah, and Deborah. Selina married businessman Andrew Meyer with whom she had one child, Catherine Selina Meyer. After twelve years, they filed for divorce, but maintained an on-off sexual relationship. Senator of Maryland and First Run for President (1998 - 2013) Selina began her political career by running for Congress in Maryland, which she lost, triggering a mental breakdown which resulted in her temporarily being institutionalized. She was successfully elected to the Senate in 1998 during which time she met and became close with Mike who also implied that she drank heavily during this time. Selina decided to run for President in the 2012 U.S. Presidential Election. Mike was the one who ran her failed campaign. According to the Veep intro, Selina did very well in New Hampshire but did poorly on Super Tuesday. In the primaries, she lasted until at least Oregon. After coming in third in the primaries, Selina accepted the role of running mate for Stuart Hughes. According to Mike, the two biggest mistakes of her primary campaign was "she looked tired and the hat. The hat hurt us". The two biggest mistakes according to Dan were that "she spent too much time in New Hampshire and the attack ads in Oregon came up way too soon. It made you look mean before you had to be mean." In the general election campaign, Selina became bitter with Hughes senior strategist Kent Davison, primarily for forcing Selina to appear more familial with her ex-husband Andrew, including a trip going river rafting, where Selina at night had to hear "Andrew banging that skank on the riverbank". Ultimately, Hughes and Meyer won the election and were each sworn in as President and Vice President, respectively, on January 20, 2013. Vice Presidency (2013 - 2016) At the start of the first season, Selina is in her first year as the Vice President of the United States. It all starts with the Vice President's legislation, the Clean Jobs Act which she wanted to be her legacy. However, the President wanted the Fiscal Responsibility Bill to be passed as soon as possible and quickly that he chose to disregard nine other pieces of legislation, which would include the Clean Jobs Act. In order to pursue the Clean Jobs Act, she wanted to include several parts of the provision to the Fiscal Responsibility Bill, to be known as the McKonney Amendment for which she voted against in order to ensure the President's trust in her. The Office of the Vice President was later held up in another scandal when the Chief of Staff to the Vice President, Amy Brookheimer, fired a smiling Secret Service agent. She later found out she was pregnant with Ted's child, which would later be miscarried. The first season ended with her endorsement of Congressman Furlong as Governor of Ohio, and her promotion of Dan to Director of Policy and Presentation. In the 2014 U.S. Midterm Elections, Selina's party does poorly, but President Hughes' notices that Selina has a 0.9% lead over him campaign-wise; as a result, he gives her more authority in foreign policy, starting with a Hostage Crisis in Uzbekistan. As the hostage crisis unfolds, the hostages are returned safely, except for a marine who loses his leg. A State Department whistleblower later leaks that one of the hostages was a spy, endangering the lives of the other hostages who were not. While President Hughes knew about it, Selina did not. Feeling betrayed, her anger towards the president grows. This is compounded by rising tension between Selina and Hughes' Special Advisor, Kent Davison. Selina holds resentment against Kent for his campaign strategies during the general election, which included forcing her to appear more familial with her ex-husband Andrew. Selina is unable to prevent a government shutdown, which she is blamed for by the president. She takes the blame for the hostage crisis as well during an interview on ''First Response With Janet Ryland. Despite helping him politically, her relationship with Hughes remains strained. Tired of her lack of power and constant belittlement at his hand, Selina decides she will not seek a second term as Vice President under Hughes, but rather will run following his second term. Putting an end to these plans, he decides not to seek a second term at all (to evade impeachment), resulting in Selina's decision to run for the nomination herself. Second Run for President and Presidency (2015 - 2017) Two months after season two, Selina publishes a book called "Some New Beginnings: Our Next American Journey" and campaigns in Iowa. She launches her campaign for presidency in Alicia. She faces off against George Maddox, Joe Thornhill, Danny Chung, and Owen Pierce in the fight for the party nomination. She comes in second place at the primary debate. Selina does poorly, however, with Thornhill winning Iowa and Chung winning New Hampshire. While in London, news breaks that President Hughes' wife (referred to as FLOTUS) has attempted suicide. After a serious campaign blunder in New Hampshire, Selina is contemplating the suspension of her campaign, seeing no path to victory. While deliberating, Kent informs that her that, in order to better care for his wife, President Hughes has decided he will resign. Per the Presidential Line of Succession, Selina was sworn in as the 45th President of the United States. Selina secures her party's nomination, and must now face a general election battle against Arizona Senator Bill O'Brien. At the Party Convention, despite actually wanting him to exit the ticket, Selina is left unprepared when Andrew Doyle, who had been serving as her Vice President, leaves the ticket. Amy passionately feels that Selina should selected Senator Tom James as her running mate, due to his popularity and low political liability. She refuses to because of a brief incident between the two several years ago. After Selina continually defers to her wishy-washy friend Karen, Amy abruptly quits her position as campaign manager and freaks out on her. Though Selina is appalled by Amy's outburst, she ultimately accepts her advice and asks Tom to join her ticket, which he accepts. However, Selina is upset when Tom continually upstages her in Storms and Pancakes. She also confides in Gary that she thinks Tom is making a pass at her, referring to a time she feels they almost slept together many years ago when she was a new Senator. When she confronts him about this incident, he appears to have no recollection, and she is mortified. In Mommy Meyer, Selina is the victim of an attempted assassination when an intruder breaks into the White House. While reconnecting with old friends from law school (from whom she finds herself disconnected and politically disagreeable), another intruder also enters in an attempt to kill her. In B/ill, Selina is suffering from the flu, but still works out of her Executive Residence. After discovering that Families First must fail if she wishes to win the presidency, she tasks Ben and Kent with destroying it. They plan to hire Amy and Dan to lobby against the bill secretly, but the plan backfires when the lobbyists and Meyer team give a Congressman the same data. Despite a Congressional Hearing, Selina and her team escape relatively unscathed after scapegoating Bill Ericsson for misappropriating funds. In Election Night, Selina watches the election unfold from a hotel room. She nearly concedes the election to O'Brien after seemingly being mathematically eliminated, before a series of CNN calls are rescinded, putting her back into play. The season ends on an electoral college tie, with the likely scenario of Tom becoming the President. Much to her disgust, he offers her the position of Vice President if this is the case. In the fifth season Selina tries to secure her presidency, manipulating Amy into coming back to work with her and heading up the recount in Nevada. She also enlists Dan to manage Jonah's congressional campaign run, something she wants so that he can vote for her to break the tie and assure her presidency. Selina tries to neutralize Tom James by turning him into her economy czar, forcing him to deal with the tanking economy. After taking over his task force in order to look important, she meets CEO Charlie Baird and has a brief sexual fling with him. Because he is spotted leaving the White House, she is forced to pretend they are dating for a while. While flirting with him online, she accidentally tweets an insulting message about her opponent, Senator O'Brien. To escape the heat, she blames it on Chinese hackers, swiftly imposing sanctions for the data "breach". The move ends up accidentally working in her favor, as the Chinese government joins her in secret talks in order to drop the sanctions. Selina is also forced to contend with the death of her narcissistic mother, who leaves the bulk of her fortune to Catherine. She later learns that Catherine now identifies as a lesbian, after falling in love with Selina's body double, Marjorie. She then discovers Tom's plan to steal the presidency. After a heated confrontation, the two sleep together, but it is implied that he will not back down from his plan. In the note in Congress, neither Selina nor O'Brien receives a majority of the vote, meaning the decision will go to the Senate, where Tom James is favored to win. (This is inaccurate; in real life, the House continues voting if no one wins on the first ballot. Moreover, the Senate's selection for VP only becomes acting president, temporarily, until the House selects a president; the VP does not serve permanently.) Despite her deep reluctance to become VP again, Selina accepts Tom's offer to serve under him, in order to maintain a shred of power, assuming he will win the Senate vote. Unbeknownst to them, Andrew Doyle and Laura Montez had manipulated the Senate vote to be a tie, so that Doyle could select Montez in exchange for Secretary of State. Montez, in place of Selina, is both inaugurated as the first woman president and is credited with freeing Tibet. After the helicopter flying away breaks down, Selina is caught in the rain as she listens to Montez's parade. Relationships Ted Cullen Ted is introduced as Selina's ex-partner during their younger years. She became pregnant with his child, but had a miscarriage. Andrew Meyer Andrew is Selina's ex-husband, and Catherine's father. Their relationship appears to be volatile, but the ex-couple end up sleeping together. Andrew is notoriously sleazy and bad with money and tries to use Selina's political connections to his advantage. Charlie Baird Charlie is a bank CEO whom Selina meets and is attracted to. Despite only wanting a one-night stand, she is forced to publicly date him after multiple visits to the White House attract the notice of the press. Baird appears to like Selina, willingly playing at being her boyfriend, but abruptly dumps her after she refuses to bail out his bank. Tom James James is Selina's pick for vice president after Doyle leaves her ticket. Selina believes they have a shared history after almost sleeping together 12 years earlier, but James does not remember the event. In season 5, it is revealed that James was jealous of Selina's relationship with Baird and did want to sleep with her. Their relationship becomes very strained after James attempts to steal the presidency from her. Catherine Meyer Catherine Selina's only child. Catherine is very quiet in the first season, but becomes more outgoing as the years progress. Selina loves her daughter, but has a hard time keeping up with her life. Catherine is a vegetarian and has very different ideas about politics than her mother. Catherine shared a close relationship with Selina's mother, who she called Mee Maw. See also * Presidency of Selina Meyer * Selina Meyer presidential campaign, 2012 * Selina Meyer presidential campaign, 2016 Gallery 505.jpg 503.jpg 501-2.jpg 510.jpg Episode-21-08-1920.jpg Episode-25-06-1920.jpg Episode-23-04-1920.jpg Episode-22-07-1920.jpg Episode-28-08-1920.jpg Episode-27-08-1920.jpg Episode-20-06-1920.jpg Episode-12-06-1920.jpg Episode-25-1024.jpg Episode-24-1024.jpg Episode-19-reupload-1024.jpg Episode-21-10.jpeg Episode-05-1024.jpg Episode-04-1024.jpg Episode-01-1024.jpg Episode-12-1024.jpg Veep-episode-38-1280.jpg Episode-03.jpg Episode-21-1024.jpg Veep-episode-33-1280.jpg Veep-episode-32-1280.jpg Veep-episode-30-1280.jpg Category:Characters Category:Vice Presidents Category:Presidents Category:Senators Category:Selina Meyer